Homecoming Dance
by sarah1999
Summary: He loves her, but does she love him? What will happen when he has to take her to the Homecoming Dance as his date? Read this smutty, fluffy fic and find out!


**A/N- Hey guys, this is basically action, no plot really:) I hope you like it, I'm really nervous about it, please review! **

I lay, wide awake in my bed, tossing and turning at 4am not able to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the homecoming dance tonight. What was I thinking about? Nothing, it was a who. Gabriella Montez. That's who. The most beautiful girl in existence. Yes. That, and the girl I was taking to the dance tonight. I don't know how. I guess some friends asked her for me or something. All I knew was that I had to tell her tonight that I loved her more than anything, more than myself.

When did I realise I loved this girl unconditionally? I don't actually know. It was probably that time about a year ago, when I was at her house, getting a recipe from her mom for mine. That was the day I saw Gabriella naked. That was the day everything changed.

_*Flashback*_

I knocked on the door, annoyed that my mom had made me come over here. Mrs Montez opened the door and told me to come in.

"Troy dear, I'm just in the middle of a pie. Can you wait 5 minutes? Just go up and see Gabby okay?" she told me. Happy to be seeing my best friend, I walked up the stairs and knocked on Gabriella's room door. No one answered. I was just about to open the door when I heard her.

"Troy!" she exclaimed.

I turned around and froze. There she was, naked as the day she was born, stood about two metres in front of me. Her hair wet, cheeks flushed. She had just been for a shower. I looked down. Her beautiful tanned breasts, round, with little brown nipples, bobbing as she breathed. They were perfectly shaped, at least a C cup. Her toned, flat stomach rose and fell as her chest did. I blushed as my eyes reached her precious part. Her vagina was cleanly shaven, a little lighter than the rest of her body. Her long, slender legs were together, as she stood, staring at me in total shock. I felt so turned on in that moment, I just wanted to run up to her and throw her down and take her, as many times as I wanted. It was with uttermost self control that I turned around, ran down the stairs, through the front door and all the way home. I raced into my house, up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me and fell on my bed. I couldn't get the flashing thought of Gabriella naked out of my head. I felt horribly uncomfortable, my shorts straining against my crotch. By the looks of it, it wasn't just going to go away by itself. I stripped my bottom half and tried my best to get off. I tried for about five minutes, but nothing. Nothing. I knew exactly what I needed to do to help myself, what I wanted to do. But I couldn't. Not Gabriella. Not the girl who'd been my best friend for as long as I could remember. I kept trying, and now I was getting very frustrated. Finally, when I could stand it no longer, my brain started flashing the images of Gabriella naked in my head. My thoughts veered off as I carried on getting off, faster and faster as thoughts of my fingers inside her ran through my head. Her intoxicating screams as I brought her over the edge. Thinking intense thoughts like that meant it wasn't even a few seconds before I came. I laid back, just reliving my orgasmic high over and over. After it had faded, I began to feel guilty and disgusted. How could I have imagined that? My best friend and myself in that situation?! How could I? I just wanted to erase it all from my head. But I couldn't. I couldn't think about anything else. Just Gabriella Montez, in every hot situation I could imagine. I read books, I watched films, I played basketball, but no, everything reverted to this supernova eventually. I didn't know what to do.

What about the next time I met her? How could I ever face her again? How could I lose her?

_*End of flashback*_

After that day though, I saw her at school on the Monday, she sat with me in our Math class. She acted like nothing had happened out of the ordinary, and I couldn't bear to bring it up. Neither of us spoke of it again. But everything had changed for me. Day by day, gradually I discovered how much I loved her, how much I craved to tell her. Every moment with her not knowing the truth was torture. Every time I was forced to stare at her angelic face and stop myself from kissing it. Every time she pulled me in for a hug, knowing she thought of me as nothing more than a friend. Until today. Everything until today. I was taking her to the homecoming dance, as MY date. I would tell her the truth, I couldn't live with her not knowing any longer.

As it got later and later, it was time for me to get ready. I put on my tuxedo, shirt and tie, and shiny black shoes. I was getting more and more nervous by the second, almost unable to control myself. My mom and dad snapped pictures of me, hugging and kissing me. Then came the moment that I had to get into my car and drive to Gabriella's to pick her up. I unwillingly got into my car, wishing I could just back out and hide in my room. But no. I promised myself I'd do this. I wouldn't let her down. I drove two streets to the Montez's house. I shut the car off and threw my head back against the head rest, breathing deeply. I finally got out of the car and slowly, nervously walked up the drive. I lifted my shaking hand to ring the doorbell. I waited a few seconds, until Mrs Montez opened the door and let me in.

"Hello son. Come on in. Come and sit in the living room. Gabby's just about ready, she won't be a minute," she told me. I sat down nervously on the chair, tapping my feet, more nervous than I had ever been before. Just hearing her name again had triggered those images to race through my head, making me feel high again. She was like a drug to me. I was addicted to her, but I couldn't have her.

After what seemed like an age of this mental torture, I saw her. The most beautiful vision in my life. She walked through the living room arch way, making the whole room glow. She was adorned in a fuchsia gown, made of entire silk. It was completely strapless, and cupped her beautiful breasts, just showing hints of their insanely perfect shape. Underneath her attention seeking bust, the dress hugged her skinny, curved waist tightly, making me want to feel it, and hug it. Around her precisely proportioned hips, the dress fell into a thin, short, flowy skirt, hitting her just underneath her small, but perky bum, that would that I could so effortlessly imagine squeezing. As for her legs, her smooth, tanned legs, slender and long, her thighs flawlessly shaped, only a thread larger at her hips. She was so faultless and unequalled. She had no competition. She was above every scale I had ever imagined. She smiled at me, making my body a million degrees hotter, melting my heart completely. Her lips, impeccably shaped, shone with light pink lip gloss, her indefectible smile showing off her crystal white teeth, each one glowing as it reflected the light. Her skin looked so smooth, so spotless, I just wanted to reach up and caress her cheek. Her beauty hurt so much my body was throbbing now. She stared at me, her sky blue eyes standing out, lined with black, making her look so desirable. Batting her long, thick black eyelashes at me, covered in a coat of black mascara, I was sure I was going to faint. This sight of pure heaven I was seeing, MY date to the homecoming dance. She turned her head, swishing her long, silky brown locks, almost touching the top of her bum, over her shoulder. Each one was neatly curled, the front strands pinned back, revealing her heart shaped face. I could not use any word to describe her but angel. She was an angel. I was sure of it. For how long I had been staring at her, I do not know. But when she finally spoke, I snapped out of it completely. Her melodic voice singing my name began ringing in my head:

"Troy," was all she said, enough to make my heart stop.

"Mom, will you take some pictures of us?" she asked her mother.

"Sure, go and stand in the hallway."

She came over to me, spreading her sweet feminine scent around me, her pearly pink nails freshly manicured, her baby soft hand looped around my arm. She beckoned me to the hallway, and I stood where she brought me. She stood next to me, just slightly in front, so the tempting curve of her bum was dangerously close to me. She wrapped her arm around my waist, and I followed suit, feeling the silky soft fabric as is clung all too seductively to her stunning figure. We smiled as her mother snapped some shots of us, Gabriella making me look so inferior with her enchanting elegance.

"We should go Troy, we don't want to be late," she said.

"Of course, after you Gabriella," I said, hoping I sounded alright.

We went to the car and I opened her door for her, and she sat down, still smiling. I went round and sat down in my seat, waving to her parents, like she was and then starting the car. I began driving, too distracted to be able to concentrate.

"Troy, are you alright? You seem different today? You've barely said anything," she asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, thanks Gabs, I'm fine, I just want to be the best date ever for you," I said, telling the most truth I could without ruining everything.

"Aww, you're so sweet Troy, I'm sure we'll have a brilliant night together," she said, patting my leg. Ouch, that felt too good. We drove most of the rest of the way in utter silence, just our breathing intensifying the atmosphere even further. When we arrived, I opened her door and she linked her arm in mine as I lead her in. We signed our names in, and went into the hall. The music was playing, there were lot of people dancing, a lot stood round talking too. I took us round to the most empty corner I could see, my heart beating faster as each millisecond passed. This was it.

We stood against the wall, close by each other's sides. Gabriella was contently watching everyone dance, until the DJ changed the song. She looked over at me.

"Troy, do you want to dance with me?" she asked, looking a little nervous. To see a look on her face that wasn't sheer happiness broke my heart.

"Of course I want to dance, but can I talk to you first?" I asked, sounding unsure and hesitant.

"Yes, go on?" she said, now gazing at me intently.

"Well, the thing is see, is that, well, I feel, it's.." I stammered.

"Wait," she said suddenly.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to tell you something before you tell me.

"Okay, tell me?" I said, now really tensed.

"I love you Troy Bolton."

...

...

I couldn't think in that moment. Hearing those words totally shocked me. I was speechless.

"Gabriella, I-" I couldn't finish as she leaned close to me, and pressed her lips to mine, wiping my brain blank. It felt divine. The sweet taste of her lips, as she sucked on mine, the feel of her smooth, wet kiss, I felt like I couldn't breathe. The moment was so blissful, so passionate. Until she finally pulled back.

"I've been waiting to do that for years," she stated.

"Gabriella, I wanted to tell you that I love you," I finally said.

"Oh Troy!" she exclaimed, this time hugging me, kissing me lovingly, every inch of her warm, womanly body pressing into mine. She brought one had down, running her long fingers over my crotch, her fairy light touch giving me chills. She barely touched me and it felt so good. I couldn't believe this was happening. I puller her closer, daring to move my hands to her bum. As I did, she applied more pressure to my crotch. We stayed like this for a few seconds longer, the agony of craving her slowly lessening, and becoming pure pleasure, as she led me to the dance floor, and we swayed to the music, both our eyes locked on the other's. Finally, as the music slowed down, she spoke up:

"So, do you want to go somewhere..a little more private?" she asked. I wondered what she meant, but couldn't stop myself from saying:

"Yes."

She held my hand and lead me out to my car. We both got in and I started driving. I didn't know where I was going, but the girl I loved to death had just suggested going somewhere private; I wasn't about to let her down.

"Gabrielle, where do you want to go?" I asked her, glancing at her for a second.

"To my house. My mom's not in," she said smiling provocatively.

I literally sped the way there, and got out of the car the second I shut it off. I raced round to her, and carefully scooped her up, cradling her bridal style. She was as light as a feather! I looked down at her, and she was smiling up at me. I flashed her a smile and went straight inside, up the stairs to her bedroom.

Finally.

The day I hadn't stopped thinking about had arrived. I was with Gabriella, in her bedroom, on purpose!

"Fuck me Troy. Fuck me tonight," she said, in the sexiest voice ever. I had to make every effort not to groan in that moment. I looked into her eyes, to see if she was sure, and I saw everything. Lust, passion, dedication, trust, desire, and most of all, I saw love.

I leaned down and kissed her, giving her everything I had. She reached up and helped me shake my blazer off, then began loosening my tie, taking it off and flinging it on the floor. That was such an intense thing for her to do. She started unbuttoning my shirt, taking it off, leaving me totally topless. I heard her whisper the word 'wow' as she started kissing my abs and running her fingers up and down them. I kissed her neck, slowly moving lower and lower, taking my time to taste every inch of her sweet skin. I reached behind her and slowly undid her zip, letting the dress fall down a little. She was wearing a lace, see through bra. It was such a tease. She wiggled her hips, letting the dress fall to the ground, leaving her in her high heels, bra and see through lace panties, matching the bra. Still kissing me, she undid my belt, and then started rubbing my crotch over my suit pants, until I winced, then she undid my fly and tugged my pants down, leaving me in tight, black Calvin Klein boxers. She gasped, her reactions making me more and more turned on.

I ran my hands down her body, over her toned stomach, caressing everywhere; thighs, back, panties, bra. I just left one spot untouched: the spot she wanted me to touch most. She was rubbing me over my boxers, making me extremely erect, almost unable to control myself. I brought my fingers closer and closer to where she wanted them. She was already throwing her head back in pleasure, making beautiful lustful sounds that enticed me. Gabriella brought her hands to my waistband, tucking her fingers just inside it, teasing me for a minute, before totally yanking them off, leaving me fully naked. On seeing this, she made the most captivating sound I had ever heard. She started touching me, pumping her hand up and down, exactly how I wanted it. The feeling was indescribable. This was everything I ever wanted, only better. She was a goddess. I unhooked her bra, and she shimmied it of, leaving her topless, only this time she looked ten times better than I remembered. I leaned in and sucked her breast, making her moan. She tasted so good, I never wanted to stop. She was still touching me, making me feel tingly inside. When I couldn't help myself, I reached down and stroked her over her panties, making her mouth fall open and her head fall back. I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of her panties, and teased them off, making her want it even more. I finally gave in and let her dance them off, and I cautiously brought my fingers in to touch her. I rubbed her a little at the front, making her moan loudly, intoxicating me, again, and then I pushed my finger I deeper, now feeling her wetness. I began moving my finger in and out, in and out as she got wetter and wetter, adding in two more fingers. She was making tantalizing noises, totally luring me in. Finally, just before she climaxed, I slowed down, taking my fingers out of her. She was laying back, legs wide open, enhancing her already divine body. I leaned forward and licked her, feeling her wetness, loving her sweet taste. I kept licking and sucking, writing words on her with my tongue, making her scream and moan, until she gasped

"Troy, please."

I knew exactly what it meant. I kissed back up to her lips, kissing her, showing her all the love I had for her. I brought myself between her legs, wanting this moment to be perfect for her. I looked into her eyes, for any signs of regret or uncomfort, but there was nothing that could stop me, so I brought myself down, joining out bodies together. She felt so good, so wet, so sensational. This emotion was phenomenal and I couldn't get enough of it. I slowly started pumping in and out of her until I reached a limit. I looked into her eyes and she nodded at me, and I leaned down to kiss her cheek as I pushed as gently as I could, taking her virtue. Tears spilled out of her eyes, yet she smiled at me, and it broke my heart. I felt tears pricking my eyes, I couldn't see her hurt. But I furiously blinked them back, and held her close, kissing her. She nodded at me, so I started moving a little inside her, and she started whimpering, and as I moved more and more, her voice escalated to screams and moans of 'aah'. It sounded so bewitching, so entrancing. I kept up the pace, until I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Gabs, I have to let go!" I said to her.

"Let go baby, inside me, please," she begged. I had no time to think in that moment, so I did. I came deep inside her, making her moan and then sigh. I dropped down on her, hugging her close. That was perfect. It was everything I ever imagined and more. This girl was perfection and I couldn't want anything more than I wanted her. I felt complete now.

"I love you Gabriella. I always will," I whispered to her.

"I love you Troy."


End file.
